Shattering Barrier
by MasterBakatare-san
Summary: Inu-YuYu The barrier is weakening. To save the human race, Koenma must join forces with his father and his team: Kagome, Naraku, Miroku and Jakotsu. Seven locations and seven demons. Can they save the world and find love? adopted from Youkai Goddess
1. Chapter 1

(By) Youkai Goddess

YYH-INU The barrier is weakening, and Koenma must join forces with his father and his team Kagome, Naraku, Miroku and Jakotsu, in order to save the human race. Seven locations, seven demons in each location... Can they save the world and find love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the swords, or the tree. Hell, I don't even own my cat; he owns me. Inuyasha and the respective characters belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. I don't even own the disclaimer; it belongs to Lady Macbeth.

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho either, they belong to Mr. Whoever. (I forget his name.)

Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly down on the Miko and her teammates. Kagome sighed in contentment and turned over, while Jakotsu reached for the suntan lotion with his slick and slippery fingers.

"You know, don't get to comfortable. Knowing him, King Enma will call us in the moment we start to wind down," Miroku warned. Jakotsu flapped an impatient hand in his direction.

"Oh, be quiet. We deserve a holiday. Breaking into that party was tiring!" he exclaimed. Kagome giggled, while Naraku and Miroku scowled.

"The only reason you're tired is because you thought it would be fun to join in!" Naraku growled. Jakotsu laughed.

"Well, it was worth it!"

"What happened? I was stuck outside. Enma said something about a 'purity code.' Did you know that he blushed the oddest shade of orange?" Kagome asked. Jakotsu immediately started going on about a panther demon, a snake demon and two kitsune youkai. Kagome didn't really understand it. Enma didn't explain the mission to her when she arrived late.

"We were assigned to break up a huge gay orgy taking place in the warehouse. Jakotsu went running in. We watched from one of the turrets while everyone banged each other senseless" Naraku said, drowning out Jakotsu who continued talking like he didn't realize no one was listening. "I decided I learned all that I could and let loose a cloud of miasma."

Kagome winced, trying to visualize the event. She immediately turned crimson.

"And now you see why Enma told us not to tell her. We've breached the 'purity barrier.'" Miroku paused and thought about what that sounded like as everyone stared at him. Jakotsu even stopped talking. "...Unless somebody else got there first," Miroku said, turning his gaze to Kagome and wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

"Miroku, I can fully assure you that no one has gotten there yet! Kagsie hasn't even gotten to the touchy-feely part yet," Jakotsu sighed, as if depressed. Kagome groaned and buried her face into her arms.

"You know what, I'm feeling really relaxed right now," Miroku said suddenly. "It's sunny, not a cloud in the sky, I'm surrounded by close friends and there's a lot of sexy looking woman walking around in skimpy two-pieces. All in all, the perfect day..."

"Let's just hope Enma didn't hear you, or he'll call us in just to ruin the fun-" Naraku warned, just as Kagome's communicator went off.

Kagome grumbled and reached over for her worn yellow backpack and pulled out a black cell phone. When she flipped it open, there was no numbers, only two buttons and the screen. One button said 'CALL' and the other said 'GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!'

Staring out of the screen was a teenager who seemed to be sucking on a pacifier, with Jr. stamped across his forehead. Everyone, including the guys who had gathered around Kagome, stared. The teenager stared right back, seemingly as surprised as they were.

"Uh... hello?" Kagome said, her voice slightly questioning.

"Um... I guess I dialed the wrong number..." the teen said slowly. The screen blurred slightly and some stomping was heard, before King Enma himself walked into view. The teen fell out of his chair in his haste to stand.

"Father!" he exclaimed in surprise before hastily bowing. Enma ignored him and turned to the screen.

"All of you come in. You'll be working with my son's Spirit's Detectives. This is a major mission. We need all eight of you. Kouga, Shippo and a ferry girl named Botan will also be with you," Enma ordered. Kagome nodded and grabbed her backpack before handing the 'cell phone' to Miroku and dashing off to the public change rooms a little ways up the beach.

Just as she disappeared from view, the others fell through a portal that had spontaneously appeared under them. The four of them went crashing to the ground in front of the teen and Enma.

Another portal appeared almost immediately after there's closed. Two disheveled teens fell through; an ugly man with orange hair and a guy with brown hair who was still wearing his pajamas. Naraku glanced at his watch. One o'clock in the afternoon, and the guy was still in his pajamas? Sad.

The door opened and Kouga strode in, stretching and looking around for Kagome.

"Where's my woman?" he asked Naraku.

"She's not your woman! She's MY Miko!" the ex-villain exclaimed angrily. The door opened again to reveal Shippo, who had seemed to have heard the age-old argument begin and was eager to join in.

"She's not your Miko! We've been friends longer anyway!" Miroku added cheerfully. The ugly guy and Mr. Still-in-my-pajamas-at-one-in-the-afternoon watched them all in confusion and amusement. At least, Mr. Still-in-my-pajamas-at-one-in-the-afternoon looked amused.

"I've known her for longer than all of you! She's my mother anyway, and I've given none of you rights to her!" Shippo exclaimed. As he was talking, two demons, a red head with green eyes and a short guy with star-burst hair, stepped out of a portal. They were followed by a girl with blue hair floating on an oar.

"Shippo, no one cares. We could beat permission out of you anyway! Name all the guys she's kissed in the past five hundred seventeen years of her life," Miroku ordered, perching on the startled teen's chair. Enma watched with interest. This was new to the traditional argument.

"I've kissed Shippo, Inuyasha, Kouga, Naraku and my mom. I kissed Shippo goodnight every night when he was still a little child, Inuyasha to free him Kaguya's spell, Kouga because it was the only way to distract him enough to kick him in the balls and Naraku to inject my Miko ki into his system in order to destroy him."

Everyone in the room stared at her. Especially the strangers.

She was wearing a wrap around skirt with a pattern of darker reds, oranges and yellows swirling together in a splash of color. Her white tube top showed a little cleavage and ended and inch below her breasts, but gossamer strips of sparkling shades of white cloth continued on in layered strips. On her feet was a pair of flip flops. Her ratty old yellow backpack hung over her shoulder, already bulging with supplies. Her long, shining hair hung around her in waves that flowed down to her waist.

"Wow, didn't I tell you that your sex-life is boring?" Jakotsu exclaimed, since he was the only one seemingly able to. Everyone else, excluding Enma and Shippo, was staring at Kagome, who seemed oblivious to the attention.

"What sex life?" Kagome huffed as she shoved Miroku out of the teen's chair and sat down, ignoring her backpack, which took up most the space available.

"My point exactly," Shippo said, nodding in Miroku and Naraku's direction.

"Well, let's get down to business," Enma said gravely. Kagome seemed to realize she had stolen the teen's chair and bolted up, quickly shuffling aside. Enma took the now empty seat and looked at everyone in the room. When his eyes landed on the ugly guy, the redhead, the guy with the star-burst haircut and Mr. Still-in-my-pajamas-at-one-in-the-afternoon, he scowled.

"Lady Kagome, Miroku, Naraku, Shippo, Kouga, meet Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Botan. They're my son's team of Spirit Detectives. You will all be working together for this mission," Enma said. Kagome nodded to show she understood.

"And the mission?" Naraku drawled. Enma scowled. The ex-thief dark haired hanyou had a special talent for getting under is skin.

"I was getting to that. This mission is of utmost importance. The barrier is weakening drastically every day. It is being done by different groups in various places around the human world. We have been able to track down seven locations. Japan, Egypt, Canada, England, Australia, Ireland and Africa. Some extra people from the other side have offered to adopt their living forms to help you. You have two hours to get ready and return here. Go."

Kagome's team scattered without another word, followed by Shippo and Kouga. After a quick glance at Koenma, Yusuke and Kuwabara departed with Botan. Kurama and Hiei had slipped off when no one was paying attention.

"Father-" Koenma started to say.

"Koenma, you'll be joining one of the teams. I will be deciding who works with whom. Go get ready," Enma interrupted. Koenma sighed and went to go pack a backpack.

xxxXxxx

Kagome and Jakotsu scurried around their shared apartment, frantically searching for clothes and supplies. The apartment was large, with a huge glass window covering an entire wall looking down upon the entire city. They were on the very top floor. The apartment was a gift from Sesshomaru to Kagome, and she had Jakotsu move in.

"Have you seen my crimson lacy nightie?" Jakotsu called from the washroom.

"It's on top of the dryer. Have you seen my flashlight?" Kagome called back from her walk-in closet.

"In the kitchen drawer! Have you seen my black thong?"

"In your closet! Have you seen my camping utensils? They're not in the cabinet!"

The two went on like this for the next hour, when Kagome realized they were out of food. Cheerfully, she skipped down the hall to the elevator and across the street to the grocery store. She loved the location of their apartment; it was close to all the necessary stores.

After a quick shopping trip, she returned to the apartment and filled a second bag with food. Jakotsu was looking for his pink bikini. He was distressed, thinking he might have left it at the beach.

When Enma called them in, the two of them were watching a show Jakotsu insisted on, one that made Kagome curl up into a little ball and turn crimson.

When Kouga's portal opened up right under them, it dragged the leather sofa and big screen TV fell through with them.

Everyone else was already in the office, so they all saw the crimson Kagome wrapped in a ball, staring at the image the TV was frozen at.

"It's like watching a puppy get strangled... you just can't look away!" she whispered, her sapphire eyes wide.

"Jakotsu! Are you defiling my Miko with your porno?!" Naraku demanded.

"She's not your Miko!" Miroku and Shippo exclaimed on cue.

"The barrier is about to disappear and your making the most powerful and pure miko with porno... dammit, Jakotsu!" Miroku added. Jakotsu giggled and winked.

"Our little tenshi needs some... visual advice," he said simply. Miroku nodded sagely and Naraku dropped the subject. Shippo sat beside his mother on the couch and gathered her up in his arms.

"You are some messed up people!" Yusuke exclaimed, staring.

Kuwabara was staring at the TV screen with the frozen porno image, doing a good impression of a fish. Kurama was talking with Youko, and amusement shone out of his eyes whenever they flickered to gold. Hiei was observing them with a bored expression, though it was clear that he was tense in case of attack. Koenma stared at his father's team curiously, wondering where the God had found these people. Botan and Kouga sat side by side beside the door, waiting for the meeting to start. Overall, it got unusually quiet.

The door slammed open. In strode six people and a kitten with two tails.

"These are the people who have agreed to come and assist you," Enma announced.

Kagome bolted off the chair, her hands covering her mouth, her wide eyes quivering with unshed tears.

"Oh God...Inuyasha, Sango, Kikyo, Midoriko! Kirara! You're all back!" she sobbed, rushing forwards and throwing her arms around the hanyou in red, not noticing the young woman in the priestess outfit.

End

There's chapter 1.

Special thanks to Mad Miko, who allowed me to use her idea for the team of Kagome, Naraku, Miroku and Jakotsu. For everyone who loves YYHxIY stories, read her story 'Hentai Bets' on it's the best story since Ryukotsusei started writing!

Also, if you love Hiei/Kagome pairings, see her fictions 'White Day', and the one that came first, I think it was 'Homnei Chocolate'. They're on her profile! Also, check out Ryukotsusei's fictions! They all rock!

Finally, all of you can choose the teams! Here are the rules:

1) The teams cannot consist of over 3 members. There can be 2, or 3, but not 4 and no one can work alone.

2) They can't be all guys, and they can't be all girls.

3) Realize, that the people on the teams will probably pair up. Like, if you put Kouga and Botan and Kuwabara together, you get a threesome. You put Kagome and Naraku and Hiei together, she could be paired with either one, or both. It would be hard to have a Kurama/Kagome if Kurama's on a team with Shippo and Kagome's on a team with Yusuke.

4) You must put ALL of the characters into teams, the list is as follows:

Kagome

Naraku

Shippo

Jakotsu

Miroku

Inuyasha

Sango-Kirara (Where one goes, so does the other!)-

Kikyo

Kouga

Midoriko

Koenma

Yusuke

Hiei

Kurama

Kuwabara

Botan

Kaede (She was the young woman in the priestess outfit, and everyone else was standing in front of her and Kagome wouldn't recognize her as a young woman anyway, would she? Oh, and she's got both her eyes still.)

Also, some other faces will be joining us later in our quest!

Sesshomaru

Rin

Genkai

Mrs. Kun-Loon Higurashi, (who happens to have quite a few secrets she never shared!)

Also, if you participate in the team making, you must list which team goes where, and why. Consider it as homework. Remember, your choices of locations are as follows:

Africa

Australia

Canada

Egypt

England

Ireland

Japan

-Bradhadair-

Sarah Grace


	2. Chapter 2

MasterBakatare-san

GeeksRULE

(start) May 2008 (finish June 2008)

MB: Hey, hey! We was given the extreme honor of writing this story, and for that privilege, I am eternally grateful!

GR: We can only hope that we are able to live up to Youkai Goddess' expectations.

Disclaimer: We do not own the first chapter, nor do we own any and/or all of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Inuyasha

Shattering Barrier

Chapter 2

"Kya! You're all back!" Tears welled in Kagome's eyes as she clutched her hand to her chest. "I missed you all so much!"

Taking a step back, she wiped her eyes and gazed at them contentedly before she finally noticed the last body there. She blinked and smiled, "Kikyo! You're here too?" She saw the older woman nod. Grinning, Kagome tried not to feel disappointment, "Cool!"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Dear reincarnation, what has you so excited to see me?"

Kagome only smiled bigger, trying to be as welcoming as she could. She had gotten over Inuyasha _years_ ago, "I wanted to have a second chance to get to know you!"

The older miko looked amused before merely turning around to face Koenma and his father, "What is it you need us to do, Kami-sama?"

The elder god heaved a loud sigh, "Let's step into my office for a minute…"

After everyone was safely in the god's office, everyone seated except for Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke, Enma began again.

"Well, as I explained to you earlier, there are seven locations and seven different groups working to weaken the barrier… some human, and some… well, demons, obviously."

"Have you assigned the groups yet, Enma-sama?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Iie, I was going to pull names from a hat, actually." Enma's team looked at each other apprehensively. _Last time_ Enma drew names, the results weren't pretty. Jakotsu was paired up with Miroku and Shippo, and Kagome was with Naraku. Now, Naraku was fine with it, and Kagome didn't really care, but Shippo detested profusely.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Enma-sama?" The smooth voice of Miroku called out, disclosing his current state of unease. "After all… You would also be throwing your son in the mix. You wouldn't want your _son_ ending up in a bad mix… For example, if he were to end up Jakotsu alone…"

The male gasped, "Hey! I'm not _that _bad!"

"You say that _now…_" Naraku's amused voice scintillated through the room, causing the rest of his team to laugh, knowing the way Jakotsu could be.

Enma looked rather distressed, "You're right, you're right…" He grumbled to himself, unwilling to subject his son to who knows what.

"I suppose we could arrange the groups alphabetically… Except for Jakotsu… He should go with Naraku, who seems to be the only one who can keep him slightly in check."

Enma's team nodded, with the exception of Jakotsu, who was still protesting that he could behave.

"Excuse me, Enma-sama," a new voice cut in, "shouldn't our groups be determined by our ability to work with one another?"

The god looked down at the speaker, "I suppose this is true, young human."

"I would prefer you call me, Kurama, Enma-sama."

"So you would." The god grunted out.

"Oh! I forgot you all were here!" Enma called out before his booming laugh echoed through the room. He waved his hand dismissively at the group. "All of you; introduce yourselves."

There was a slight, awkward pause before a melodious voice rang though the room. "Higurashi, Kagome. Age 23. High school graduate and guardian of the Shikon no tama which is currently resting within my body."

"The Shikon no Tama?" Kagome looked around for the source of the voice. Her eyes landing on the claret haired kitsune avatar, she blushed lightly.

"Y-yes, the Shikon no tama." Her face flushed and she quickly turned around to face her bosses again, much to the amusement of the rest of her team.

"Minamino, Shuuichi." The red head said, mischief glittering in his eyes. "I harbor a Kitsune thief within the confines of my soul, and as such, I am sometimes better known as Kurama, Youko, or simply Kurama. Age 23."

A dark chuckle resonated through the room, "Naraku. Formally known as the bandit Onigumo. I used to be Kagome-chan's enemy… isn't that right, my little miko?" He raised an elegant brow, an arrogant smirk upon his face.

"She's _not_ your miko," Two of his teammates said, "Sick bastard." Shippo grumbled.

His grin only grew larger as he continued, "I am a part of this team to repent for my evil doings… And to be near to my dearest miko. Age… unknown."

"Kuwabara, Kazuma." A gruff voice grunted out. Enma's team looked behind their current positions to get a better look at the speaker from the other team. The tall, orange headed man grinned at them, "Good to meet you all! Call me Kuwabara. I get into fights with Urameshi over there," He jerked his thumb toward the black haired man who had changed out of his pajamas (thankfully), "a _lot_. He wins a lot, but it will only make my inevitable victory sweeter!" He pumped his fist into the air, getting (obviously) over excited at the thought.

"Oh, yeah! Age 22, and I can make a spirit sword and sense auras and stuff." He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look as tough as he could for the newcomers.

"Jakotsu." A very feminine looking man said, "Charmed." He gave a sweet smile that made most of the men in the room shiver with fear. "It is well known, my preference for men, and I must say… Kurama-kun… You certainly are a delightful looking young man… You too over there, sexy…" He winked at the men, Kurama and Hiei, who both stiffened considerably, their guards up, preparing to fend off the man if needed.

"Hiei." Was all the stoic demon said, while glaring at the giggling male still staring dreamily in his direction.

"Miroku." The next man said, his smooth voice ringing through the large office, "It's a pleasure. I was a monk in my past life, and when myself and my dearest love, Sango, died, my soul was retrieved and I have been serving Reikai ever since! Speaking of which…" The ex-monk got out of his seat and turned to the seat next to him, "My lovely Sango-chan! How wonderful it is to see you again after so many years! How I have missed you; while you were gone, my soul ached for no other than yourself, staying true to your memory even after hundreds of years!"

The monk had grabbed one of the young demon slayer's hands and placed it upon his chest as he bent over her seat, his other hand spread wide, welcoming her for a hug. "Um… Yes, well… I-PERVERT!!" A loud smack resonated through the air accompanied by a deep, satisfied sigh.

The monk had indeed brought her into his embrace; though his hand had slid down further than it should have, caressing Sango's smooth bottom.

Her face was red, as was the handprint on his face. "Ah… How I have missed the sting of your hand across my face…"

"Freaking perv… You haven't changed at ALL! You would have _thought_… four freaking _CENTURIES_…" Turning her head away from her 'husband,' she decided this was also the most opportune moment to introduce herself, "Like the perv said, I'm Sango. I was his wife many, _many_ years ago, and I assure you this _thing_ has not changed at all."

"Why Sango-chan! I am offended! My dearest love how could you say such cruel things about your dear shujin!"

She glared at him. "Anyway, I am trained as a Tajiya; an akurei slayer, though I've been out of practice for quite a while, seeing as my soul has been dormant for quite a while." A small 'mew' was heard from her lap.

"Oh! And this is Kirara, my loyal friend and demon cat."

"Higurashi, Shippo!" A brown haired young man piped up, "I'm haha-ue's adopted son! I'm a Kitsune, and I stopped counting my age after about a hundred years, which was quite a while ago."

"Inuyasha. Inu-hanyou. I'm Sesshomaru's HALF brother." The man gave a sniff, turning his head as if to play coy.

"Kikyo," the woman next to the hanyou murmured as if in a trance. "I am the Shikon's second guardian and Kagome's incarnation." Her hollow eyes glittered with an unidentifiable emotion. "I am also… Inuyasha's mate. Though, I am a miko; a demon killer, I truly love my hanyou, and though I am nothing but a body of clay and bone, I am still somewhat human; I have obtained… souls."

A chill went through the room at her frosty tone. "Enma-sama has promised me a new one if I helped. A _real_ one."

Silence filled the room, the tension so thick one could only cut through it with the sharpest of knives.

Enma who seemed oblivious to the silence waved a single, thick hand. "Well, get on with it."

"Um… I'm Kouga. Spirit guide for Enma and his team. I knew Kagome and the rest of them before we died… Minus _my woman_ of course; she hasn't died yet."

"Not your woman…" Shippo sang sweetly.

"Yeah, well… Ayame was my mate, but Kagome is still my woman." The Ookami grumbled. "I'm an Ookami akurei, by the way."

"Midoriko. The creator of the jewel… I'm not quite sure how I got here, as the jewel is still technically among this world. For it was _my_ soul battling the demons within the jewel."

Enma once again waved it off, "Kagome's soul is more than enough to balance out the jewel and then some… have no fears pertaining to the jewel, Midoriko-sama."

The woman smiled warmly, her impossibly long ebony hair seemingly floating around her as she bowed to the great lord, "Arigatiou Gozaimashita Enma-sama. The relief in my heart is immense. And Kagome-sama…" She looked over to the young woman with such adoration and appreciation, "How can I ever thank you? You have relieved my soul of the greatest burden one would ever have to bear… and you have embraced it like no other could… with half a soul, no less!"

"Half a soul?"

"It's nothing; I'll tell you later…" Koenma's team looked at Kagome skeptically. She shrugged and bowed to Midoriko in return. "I'm sure you would have done the same thing if our roles were reversed, Midoriko-sama… It truly is an honor and pleasure to meet you, by the way."

"As it is to meet you, Kagome-sama."

Neither of the priestesses noticed the somewhat incriminating glare being sent their way by the third miko in the room. The young spirit prince did, though, and wondered what his father was thinking, hiring the dead miko to work with them.

"K-koenma…" He managed to squeak nervously. Chewing on his pacifier a bit, he gained back a bit of his confidence. "Prince of Reikai."

"Whatever, 'Kodomo-chan…'" Another young man teased. The 'price of Reikai' glared at him.

"You will behave yourself, Yusuke. I could have you locked up in a Reikai prison for the disrespect you show me."

"Like I said earlier, '_whatever._'"

The exasperated prince sighed, "Just introduce yourself."

"Urameshi, Yusuke."

Kagome gasped, "Why, you're that poor young man who was run over by a car a few years back! I'm glad you're alright!"

Yusuke blinked at her words incredulously, "Yeah… right. Anyway age 22 and Koenma's spirit detective."

"Botan!" A cheery voice declared, "It's a pleasure to meet you all! I'm Koenma's spirit guide… sometimes referred to as the grim reaper!"

"Good! We're all introduced." Koenma clapped his hands together and called for one of his trusty ogres, "I need you to get the files for the-"

"Excuse me, Koenma-sama. You seem to have forgotten me."

The startled look on the young ruler's face said that he had, indeed, jumped the gun. "I apologize, dear lady! Please! Do introduce yourself!"

The young woman smiled. She stepped out of the shadows and walked slowly to Kagome, placing a single soft hand on her cheek, "Do you remember who I am, child?"

Kagome looked deeply into the young woman's eyes. She saw wisdom beyond her age and a weariness held within them, "Kaede…" it dawned on her.

The other woman smiled, "Indeed, sweet child. It has been a long while since we have seen each other, has it not?"

Kagome broke down, tears falling from her face, "Kaede! Kaede! You're back!"

"Indeed I am, child… indeed I am."

Enma grunted impatiently, "Well now that THAT is over, I've figured out the teams, so sit your asses down."

Ijou-desu

MB: Okaaaays then…

GR: It's like filler-city!

MB: Meh. I was trying to make it looong…

GR: it worked, it seemed.

MB: Yeah, but it took forever.

GR: Oh well.

MB: Yeah… I may have to go back to short chapters… Sorry guys…

GR: Well, you do what can you do.

MB: Boo hoo… thanks…

GR: …


	3. Chapter 3

MasterBakatare-san

GeeksRULE

(start) July 2008 (end) October 2008

MB: Yosh… I apologize ahead of time that this chapter is so late… it's also regrettably…

GR: Short?

MB: Yeah.

Disclaimer: We do not own the first chapter, nor do we own any and/or all of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Inuyasha

Shattering Barrier

Chapter 3

A paper with chicken scratch writing was shakily handed to the king, "U-uh, father… I would appreciate it if you took my suggestions for the teams into consideration

"Harumph." Enma did not hide any of his displeasure that was directed at the paper he held in his large hands. Looking over at the combined teams and his group's resurrected friends, he sighed. "_I_ think that you should all just go in the teams you are already in and split yourselves up in such a way that it would not hinder progress, but apparently my suck up son has made the teams already."

Koenma winced, "I-I thought that it would be good since you gave me their profiles that I could sort them all according to their social preferences so that they wouldn't kill each other…"

Enma rolled his eyes. "Well, it would have been helpful if you had told me while we were deciding which way to sort the teams."

His son gave a nervous laugh. "S-sorry father…"

Shrugging, Enma dismissed his son's apologetic words, "These teams work. Now, down to business."

Koenma handed him all of their folders. Stacking them neatly in a pile on the side of his desk, Enma cleared his throat, "To begin, I will say, if you have a problem with your team, I don't really care. Learn to live with them. No switching or anything, you are stuck with whoever you get."

He looked over them all with a critical eye, "No complaints?" Silence passed through the room, "Good."

Looking back down at the paper in his hand, he began to read it aloud, "Team Akai – Higurashi, Kagome, Hiei, and Minamino, Shuuichi." Kagome tried not to groan as Jakotsu began to pout about how lucky she was, "You will be stationed here in Japan."

Kurama and Hiei exchanged glances, both slightly dreading having to work with this new girl. She seemed strong enough, but one could never be too sure… They decided that even if she was dead weight, they would be handle anything that Enma would want them to do…

Enma didn't pause as he continued to read off the teams, "Team Momoiro – Jakotsu and Naraku, stationed in Ireland."

The mentioned partners looked at each other disappointed, "Why am I stuck with Baboon man? Couldn't he go with Miroku or something and couldn't I be with sexy over there?" Jakotsu winked at Hiei whose lip curled in disgust.

Enma glared, "No."

He cleared his throat, ignoring Jakotsu's continuous grumbling, "Team Chairo – Shippo and Kouga, who will be in Australia." Shippo sighed.

"Can I switch with the other Kitsune? I'd rather be with mama…"

The great ruler of Reikai rolled his eyes, "NO! I already said no switching!"

"Team Nezumi-iro – Inuyasha, Kikyo, stationed in Africa."

Inuyasha looked puzzled, "What's an 'Africa?'" Kikyo remained aloof, picking an imaginary piece of dirt from under her fingernail.

Enma ignored the inu hanyou and continued, "Team Murasaki – Sango and Miroku. You two will be in England."

Miroku's eyes fogged over, "Ah, England… where commercials aren't censored as strictly… Heh heh… there's this one commercial where there's this woman on a stripper pole-"

"MIROKU!" His cheek adorned the perfect palm print of his beloved Sango.

"Still a freaking perv, I see…" Inuyasha added not but a moment before the loud clap of Sango's slap.

Kagome's eyes fogged over as well, for a completely different reason, "Ah… lucky… England is the birthplace of not only John Oliver, but the Beatles too!" The whole room gave her a strange look.

"Who the hell is John Oliver?" Inuyasha shouted out.

Shippo sighed and shook his head, "He's a British comedian who currently lives in America."

"He's so dreamy…" Kagome cooed.

"He has glasses…" Jakotsu protested.

Kagome sighed, "That's the best part!"

Jakotsu chuckled, "You have such a _strange_ taste in men…"

Enma rolled his eyes impatiently. "Shut up, all of you and let me finish!"

Once the room was silenced and settled again, Enma continued, "Team Gin-iro – Midoriko-sama and Kaede-san." He looked up at the two women, "You'll both be in Egypt." The priestesses looked at each other and smiled; they didn't mind working together at all. "Finally." Emna grunted, "A team that isn't complaining…"

"Su-sumimasen, otousan… If you don't mind me interjecting, Kurama, Hiei and Kagome didn't-"

"You're not excused, and I do mind. Quit interrupting."

Koenma flushed and gave a nervous laugh, "Gomennasai…"

Enma sighed and nodded, "Fine, but everyone, keep your mouths SHUT." He cleared his throat, "Team Kuroi – Urameshi, Yusuke and Kuwabara, Kazuma. Stationed in Canada." The god looked up, expecting some sort of rebellion, but was both dismayed and relieved to see that both boys had fallen asleep.

"And finally, Team Shiroi – Koenma and Boton. Stationed in… ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Enma shook his head disappointedly, "Stationed in Reikai…"

Boton looked over at her boss and his father, "Sumimasen, Enma-sama. I believe that it would be best if Koenma-sama and I were to remain stationed here in Reikai. We would not only be able to do extra research that could benefit the other teams, but we could also track the progress of each team and make sure that Reikai is safe as well."

Enma looked impressed. Koenma looked relieved and grateful. "Hm… I suppose so. Fine. Team Shiroi – Koenma and Boton, stationed in Reikai."

Everyone nodded, and Enma smirked confidently, a fire burning bright in his eyes. "Off you all go, then. Be careful, and don't come back unless you're victorious… or dead." His chin lifted proudly in the air as each person broke into their groups and left though their own designated portal.

_And so it began…_

Ijou-desu

MB: I apologize that this is once again a filler chapter… begs for forgiveness

GR: sighs Just go off and talk to Dor, I'll close it.

MB: But he's prob'ly off ignoring us and talkin to Grape Rock or playing games…

(GR: 'Dor' and 'Grape-Rock' are two of our friends from school)

GR: We will try to make other chapters longer, but unless a REALLY BIG inspiration bomb hits MB, that probably won't be for a while…

GR: Goodnight.


End file.
